The Internet is a global network of computers and computers networks (the “Net”). The Internet connects computers that use a variety of operating systems, such as UNIX, DOS, Windows, Macintosh, and others. To facilitate and allow the communication among the various operating systems, the Internet uses a communication language referred to as TCP/IP (“Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol”). TCP/IP protocol supports three basic applications on the Internet                transmitting and receiving electronic mail,        logging into remote computers (i.e. “Telnet”), and        transferring files and programs from one computer to another (using “FTP” or “File Transfer Protocol”).        